Love Foevermore
by sinmay oo
Summary: Kurama dies during his battle with Karasu, and his girlfriend, Arlei is misrable. Hiei takes advantage of this oppertunity...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Just to let you know (YES, THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER...) I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of it's characters... (But I wish I did... My precious Kurama... erm) Well, this story takes place in the Dark Tournament, at the end of the fight between Kurama and Karasu.**  
  
A tear rolled down Arlei's cheek as she watched the Dark Tournament from her second row seat. She was watching Kurama fight Karasu. Kurama was on the ground, struggling for breath. He launched his attack with the last of his strenght, killing Karasu, but Kurama's life was also taken.  
  
"Kurama!" She yelled.  
  
"And, it looks like both of them are dead..." Juri said. "Umm... Should I count?" She whispered to Koto. After a while of silence (except the screams and cheers of the demon audience, happy that Kurama was finally dead), Juri said, "We'll let the Commity decide who gets the win."   
  
"Team Togouro!" One of the demons from the audience shouted. Meanwhile, Arlei was making her way to the ring, where the rest of team Urameshi was. When she got there, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were at her side.  
  
"Poor you!" Botan said. "You loved Kurama so much."   
  
"Botan!" Keiko said, "Stop making her feel even worse!" Arlei tried to smile at her friends, but it was no use. Her face was covered in tears and she was bitting her lower lip. Yukina came closer and lead her to the side of the ring where the team was at. Arlei sat down against the wall with her head burried in her hands. Kurama's lifeless body was being carried off the ring.   
  
"We've gotten the word!" Juri announced. "Team Togouro gets the point!" (There were cheers from the audience.) Then, Koto played the video, proving that Kurama had lost.   
  
Kurama's body was placed next to Arlei. She looked down on it and thought, 'Why'd you have to die? We wouldn't have gotten the point anyway!'. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of the fun she and he had had.  
  
"So, Kurama, how'd you like the movie?" Arlei asked him.   
  
"It was pretty good..." Kurama replied. "Hey, how are we gonna get back?"   
  
"We could catch a cab..." Arlei suggested.  
  
"Fine" Kurama said, and called for a cab. One came up to them, and Kurama opened the door for Arlei. "Ladies first." He said as she slid in the cab. He slid in, too, and shut the door behind him.   
  
After they told the driver where to go, Arlei whispered to Kurama, "It's a long drive back... What do you want to do while we wait?"   
  
Kurama let out a soft laugh and said, "I'll let you decide."   
  
"Fine by me." She said, and started kissing Kurama. Between kisses, Kurama managed to say to the driver, "Take... as... long... as... you... like..." The driver looked in the back seat, then he turned around and looked disgusted. Arlei smiled and rested her head on Kurama's shoulder. He smiled as he loooked down at her, then he started playing with her long lavender hair.  
  
"Kurama..." Arlei began.  
  
"Yes, Arlei?" He replied.  
  
"I want to be with you forever. We'll be together forever, right?" Arlei asked.  
  
"Of course." Kurama said.  
  
As Arlei thought of that memory, more tears came to her eyes. "You lied Kurama... YOU LIED." Arlei said to herself. (Oh yeah... In this, we're pretending Hiei's battle was BEFORE Kurama's.)   
  
"Arlei," Hiei said to her as he sat down. "Why don't you come back to the hotel with me. I need to get something and you can freshen up."   
  
"Okay." Arlei sniffled as she got up with Hiei.   
  
.::AT THE HOTEL ROOM::.  
  
As soon as both Arlei and Hiei were inside the room, Hiei locked the door behind him. "What are you doing?" Arlei asked in a frightened voice.   
  
"Nothing." Hiei said, "I jus don't want anyone comming in and disturbing us..." Arlei raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Disturb us? Why? What will we be doing?" Arlei asked, even more scared.   
  
"You'll see." Hiei said. "Now sit on the couch!" He demanded.  
  
"No. Why should I?" Arlei said.   
  
"My, my. Very confident for someone who has nothing to protect herself with." Hiei said, drawing his katana. "You'll sit on the couch and do whatever I say unless you want to die."   
  
Arlei let out a cry and sat on the couch. "Good girl." Hiei said as he sat down next to her. "Now, just sit back and let me do the rest." He said as he reached for Arlei. She backed away. Hiei put his hand on the katana. She stopped moving. Hiei, again, reached for Arlei, and grabbed her shirt. He stopped at the first button of her shirt.   
  
"Wh... What are you doing?!" Arlei said in a worried voice.  
  
"Shut up." Hiei said as he unbuttoned the first button...  
  
** So, did you like my story so far? Please leave me comments! Thankies! (I don't like flamers, so... TO FLAMERS: DAMN YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU SHOULD ROT!!!) Just had to get that out of my system... (Do you think the rating should be higher?**


	2. Chapter 2

oO I just found out that I'm an IDIOT... I mean, who messes up spelling the story's name? I'll leave it to show what a retard I am. And, thankies to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to:  
  
AnneMarieh, Trishi-YYHFanatic, kasumi the vampire queen, cansa, Sasami9876, and sweetie!  
  
Hiei was moving on to Arlei's third button when he heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell is it?" He called.  
  
"It's us!" He heard Yuske reply.  
  
"Button your shirt back up... And no one knows about this, or your dead." Hiei said to her as he went to open the door. As soon as he did, Kuwabara came running in the room and started jumping around with a big smile on his face. Yuske, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Puu "flew" in last.  
  
"What's his deal?" Arlei said to herself, seeing Kuwabara.  
  
"Ha!" Kuwabara said, overhearing Arlei. "Guess who won his battle?!"   
  
Arlei shook her head slowly and finally said, "Wild guess here, but... You?"  
  
"Yep. WHOO!" He said and started jumping again.  
  
"Oh my god..." Hiei said, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Now it's up to you, Yuske. If you win, we can revive Kurama and Genkai!" Keiko said.   
  
((A/N: Can two people be revived? If not, sorry Genkai... Or let's say Genkai never died... XD So confusing!))  
  
"Right." Yuske said, and flopped on the couch.  
  
"You mean I can see Kurama again?" Arlei said happily.  
  
"If everything goes right and Yuske wins." Botan said happily to her. Arlei smiled at her. There was hope after all, but now, she needed to get rid of Hiei...  
  
Can you say POINTLESS? I don't know where this chapter was going... Please bear with me! I'm having massive writers block... If you want to give me some tips or ideas, you can e-mail me :) Thanks, and please R&R! 


End file.
